r_dwmafandomcom-20200216-history
Serena Anderson
Name: Serena Class: meister, witch Age: 16 Witch type: Hawk Partner: Aodhnait IS: 27 Bio: Once A spy for the witches, Serena was sent here after it was discovered that she could also become a meister. She is a young witch, meaning she isn't as powerful as other witches. Now she has been accepted into the school for who she is, (Although warily), and now works to make her partner a death scythe . Description: Completely serious, she does not understand the word "Joke". She will not talk unless she absolutely has to. Appearance: Serena has short hair cut to the back of her neck, black and straight if soul protect is on, and brown and ruffled with it off. Her left eye is missing, and she wears a black eyepatch over it. She stands around 5'5", and has an athletic build to her. She also has a cuts on her left cheek, scars from a mission. Powers: 1. Hawk eye: With this magic ability, she gains the eyes of Hawks, with increased reflexes and much better sight. 2. Wings: During dire times, she can grow wings and make a quick escape, although she is hesitant to use this ability because it draws attention. 3. Superhuman Strength (Trans) 2(MP) Turn = to MB. Str * 3x. 4. Living Armor (Trans) 3(MP) Full round action, En+MB against damage results = to Mb. Crushing, energy, and Piercing 5. Convert Liquid (Trans) 1(MP) Convert any liquid into drinkable water. 1Liter per MB 6. Electric Storm (Destr) 1(MP), Deal 1d6 to anything in a radius equal to 2x (MB). Cannot be Endured or Parried. 7. Explosive Conjuring (Destr) 1(MP) , Full round to make it, half round to throw it. 1d6+MB 8. Mind worm (Destr) 1(MP), target 1 individual. Roll an opposed willpower check. Stunned for 2x(MB) 9. Alter Form (Trans) 3(MP), full round action, add MB to disguise check made 1hr after cast. 10. Soul perception Up to 30 yards. (lvl1) 11. Adaptive Mutation (Trans) 3 MP, Full round action. Gain resistance, En bonus+Magic bonus. # of rounds = to MB burning 12. Sturm (Destr) 2MP to start. e. Full Round Action. Deal Xd4 Health Points in damage to all opponents within X squares. x=MP 13. Bone Crusher(Des) 2 MP, half round action Lasts for one Round. Any attacks of yours that are Parried or Endured still deal Heroic Point damage equal to your MB. Any successful attacks deal Health Point damage equal to your MB 14. Transfigure Object 2 MP, Half Round. Transform one object smaller than you into a nother one. Same material, mass cannot change. 15. Incinerate lvl1 1MP. Can create a small bit of flame (about the size of a lighter) from one’s fingertips. 16. Magic disruptor: Powerful spell that causes a witch's magic to feedback. Note: When used, Serena will be unable to use magic for one day. 17. Basic control of wind 18. basic control of illusion 19. Familiar form: can transform into a very large hawk. Skill tags: Melee weapons +31 STR Concentration EN Acrobatics AG Treat Injury PER Fortitude EN Intimidate EN Courage WP Dodge AG Transformation '1 Destructive '2 Stats: